


anything you can do i can do better

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dean is a Brat, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Seth is huffy, Spanking, silliness, sort of kayfabe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is perfectly capable of being a dom in Roman's absence. Perfectly capable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	anything you can do i can do better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intergalacticbooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticbooty/gifts), [Neffectual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neffectual/gifts).



> Enjoy more badly written porn! \o/ Set approximately a week and a half after Roman's suspension. I blame everyone but myself! *runs away*

It starts as an itch usually. As annoying as having one between his shoulder blades. He panics a little, because the person that can take the itch away, soothe it down so far that all he can feel is a hum of contentment through his bones is thousands of miles away. He pushes it down as much as he can, ignoring the tendrils of want need please that thrum through his body. He especially tries to hide it from Seth. Seth has always been able to survive longer, his time away on injury making that obvious. They were both submissive, but somehow Seth being able to hold out longer irked him a little. Of course Seth teasing him about it now and again didn’t help. So much of Dean’s life had been people, places and things trying to beat the neediness out of him in various unpleasant ways. It still felt weird sometimes to be praised and loved for it. 

It came to a head at a house show in Maine of all places. He’s fighting Seth and Kevin. It should be relatively low stress as they’ve worked their match all over the country by now. It’s still surreal that they announce him as the champion, but he takes fierce pride in it. The crowd is pretty hyped and the table spot is coming up. He staggers back against it dramatically, letting his body go a bit loose as sees Seth ready himself. For some reason as Seth comes barreling towards him, his body decides to not do the customary kick to Seth’s face and instead it tenses. Seth realizes at the last moment and manages to pull off a spear that probably looks like it was planned. The table folding around his body always hurts, but this time without his usual lax body letting the table take more of the force through him, the pain is sharp. He moans, lets out a goddamned low moan like he does when Roman is spanking his ass, telling him he’s been a “bad baby boy.” Seth’s eyes widen and he catches Dean’s for a split second, missing his cue to pull Dean from the wreckage to try to pin him. Kevin gets back in the ring from where he was thrown to the floor and grabs Seth, muttering a “What the hell” before pushing him away. Dean crawls his own way out, selling being punch drunk, and manages to catch Kevin with Dirty Deeds as planned. Kevin and Seth stumble backstage and he stays to sign some autographs and take pictures. He’s dreading having to face Seth, so he sticks around a little longer than usual, grateful more than ever that he even has fans.

He finally realizes he can’t put it off much longer; giving a smile and a wave to the crowd he heads backstage, taking comfort of the feeling of the title against his sweat damp tank top. He wanders around a little, trying to work up his courage. He huffs, annoyed at himself. He’s the champ, he’s a man and he is going to face this. The locker room is a little small, so he’s glad to see that with his dawdling that most of them have cleared out. Kevin is in the corner finishing packing up while talking on the phone to his wife. Titus is just heading out the door and gives Dean a friendly nod as he leaves. Breeze and Fandango faff off behind Titus, murmuring something scathing about Dean’s appearance as they pass him. Dean flips them the bird and they give an indignant huff in stereo. Seth is sitting on a bench, already showered and wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old band t shirt, clearly waiting for him. 

Perks of being the champ means the company actually pays for his rental and the hotel, which he is happy to accept. He does make Seth pay to share it with him if he’s being a particularly annoying primadonna that day. He opens his mouth, about to remind Seth of this, but he’s too late.

“What was that out there?” Seth asks. 

Dean wants to be a brat, but Seth sounds legitimately concerned. He shrugs. “I don’t know. Tensed up for some reason.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Seth responds quietly.

“Well get your shit together ‘cause I don’t want a repeat of tonight.” pipes up a perpetually annoyed sounding Kevin, just off the phone. He shoulders his duffel bag and leaves the two other men alone.

“Dean…”

“Can it wait till we get back to the hotel?”

Seth nods and allows time for Dean to take a quick shower. They head out afterwards, Dean nervously tapping his fingers against his collarbone. The ride to the hotel is quiet and Dean enjoys it while it lasts. They get to the room and it starts as soon as the door closes.

“You need Roman, don’t you.” Seth accuses, folding his arms across his chest.

The itch is back in full force and it makes Dean want to be vicious. Makes him want to scream and yell and tear apart the hotel pillows. Or better yet, make a blanket and pillow fort and just give into the childish, bratty mode that always happens to him when the itch gets so bad. When he needs to push and push and push until Roman gives him what he wants: beautiful controlled pain. 

He’s mortified to feel tears prick at his eyes and he angrily rubs a hand across his face.

“It’s bad, alright? Worse than it’s been in a while and I just…” He waves his hands in frustration. “I need it and he’s so far away and I just can’t get rid of this itch.”

Seth nods. “Need a good hard fuck, yeah?”

Dean laughs hollowly. “Not the stuff we’ve been tiding ourselves over with until he gets back.”

“Hey, baby boy. I know you need it. Been seeing the signs that it was getting bad, but I didn’t know it was to this point.”

Dean shudders slightly. “Fuck.”

“Baby boy?” Seth’s lips curl into a smile. “I know you want to hear it from his lips, but not that bad in mine, huh?”

Dean shakes his head, his breath coming in fast gasps. “Not bad at all.”

Seth’s eyes light up. “We should try it. Like...try a legit scene. Right now.”

“Without Roman. How the hell would that work?”

“I could do it.” Seth decides with a slightly pompous air.

“You...be a dom?” Dean laughs. 

“Can’t be that hard,” Seth sniffs. “What, you think I can’t do it? I can do anything as good as Roman.”

Dean snorts. “Conceited kitten. Most things? Probably. Not this though.”

“You want to try getting rid of that itch or not? It’s weeks till Roman is back. What do you think our matches will look like by then?”

Seth has got him there. He slipped up tonight and it wasn’t much. But in a week or two he might legitimately hurt himself, or worse hurt Seth, with a misstep. He can see the smug look on Seth’s face. He knows that he has won. 

“Fine. We can try it.” Despite Dean’s reservations, he can feel his dick swelling in his jeans.

“Good.” Seth says simply. “Strip.”

A flare of defiance colors Dean’s cheeks. He wants to push, he wants the sweet rush of disobeying before being taken apart. Before he’s toyed with until he becomes his most primal self and true self: an obedient little pain slut.

“Actually,” he drawls. “I was thinking of watching I Dream of Jeanie and drinking overpriced shit out of the mini bar until I fall asleep.”

The smug light goes out of Seth’s eyes a little and he just stands there, almost gaping at Dean.

Dean snorts and stage whispers. “You’re domming. Do...domming stuff. You know, punish.”

“R-right” Seth clears his throat, and in a low voice that Dean swears sounds like the Count from Sesame Street, intones. “I told you to strip, boy, do it now.”

On the one hand, the words are sexy as hell. But the delivery; good lord. The itch is so awful he decides to keep playing along. 

“Boy, huh? Whatcha going to do if I decide not too?” 

“Baby boys should be good and obey. Strip, or I’ll do it myself.”

Dean curls his lip. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me, sugar.”

Now Seth sounds like a knock off Johnny Cash and Dean is not even sure if he knows he is doing “voices”. Dean’s dick doesn’t really care how hilarious it is and seems keenly interested in the situation. He’ll hold back the laughter in order to get it what he wants. He lifts his chin, glaring a little at Seth. 

“That’s it.” Seth proclaims. This time, thankfully in his own voice. He’s much thicker now, so it’s quite easy for him to overpower Dean. He crowds into Dean’s personal space, grabbing his hair with his left hand and giving a yank. Dean moans, the sharp pain slicing off just a little of the itch. Seth grabs his right arm and pushes him towards the bed. Throwing him down on his back, he grabs the thin tank top Dean is wearing, pulling it over his head. Hesitating for a moment, Seth makes a decision and uses it to tie Dean’s wrists together above his head. Dean bucks, trying to throw Seth off and is rewarded with a slap to the face.

“You little brat.” Seth breathes. “Trying to play hard to get when you know you want this dick.”

“Who says I do.” Dean sneers, the slap to his face leaving a delicious painful tingle that travels in electric sparks to his nipples.

“This certainly does.” Seth smirks, giving a hard grab at Dean’s jean covered cock. Oh god, now he’s trying some sort of gravelly hoarse rumble like Triple H. Dean’s trying so hard, but now all he can think of is Stephanie McMahon being dommed by Triple H dressed in that ridiculous terminator outfit from WrestleMania. He gags slightly, but still manages to focus himself back at the task at hand. Or Seth’s hand he supposes.

Seth is rubbing hard strokes into Dean’s jean covered cock and he moans, starting to move his hips in time with him. He can do this. Seth’s not that bad at the domming thing, can’t hold a candle to Roman, but at least he’s trying. The voices are pretty weird, though. He tests the binding around his wrists and he’s happy to find they are holding.

“Yeah, you like this. Like me getting you riled up and there’s nothing you can do about it. Fucking love this shit.”

Holy fuck why the hell does Seth sound like Waluigi. Dean takes some deep breaths. Don’t laugh Don’t laugh...

“HAAHAAA!” Seth cackles.

Dean thinks this might be what dying feels like. He’s laughing so hard his chest hurts from trying to draw in breaths. He doubles over in his side, drawing his still bound arms to his stomach.

“Holy shit. You. Waluigi. I. Can’t. Fuck.” He manages between peals of laughter. 

Seth is standing above him, clearly not amused by this turn of events. 

“What the hell are you talking about? Waluigi? I was being a perfect dom and you’re messing it all up!”

A flash of Seth as Waluigi wearing a dominatrix outfit unhelpfully crosses Dean’s mind and he rolls around on the bed, convulsing with laughter, tears running down his cheeks as he howls.

“How dare you! Stop this right now!” Seth yells, trying to regain some sense of power over the situation. 

Dean flips him the bird and keeps laughing. Seth throws his hands up in the air. “Fine! Don’t know when you’ve got something great right in front of you. I don’t care you ungrateful jerk!” He grabs his phone from the nightstand and primadonnas into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

With hands shaking in anger Seth calls Roman. 

“H-hello?” a groggy voice answers

“Romie! I tried to dom Dean and all he’s doing is laughing at me and he’s an ungrateful jackass and I hate him!” Seth whined

“What? What did you say, kitten?” Roman asked, thoroughly confused. 

Seth leans into his phone, his anger melting a little at the sound of Roman calling him by his pet name. He sniffs angrily. 

“Dean has it bad. And I said I would dom him and I was and it was going perfectly and then Dean just started laughing at me and won’t stop. And I was just trying to help.” He wailed

A rumble of warm, rich laughter comes through the phone. 

“Oh kitten, did you just say you were trying to be a dom?”

Seth chews his bottom lip. “You aren’t...mad or anything, are you?”

“No baby. I understand you were trying to help. But it is really something you need to leave for me to do.” Roman pauses. “I can’t believe I’ve never thought of this before. Is Dean still being a little brat?”

“I don’t know...I’m in the bathroom. Let me go back out.” Seth pauses at the door. He doesn’t hear any uproarious laughter anymore. Opening the door he walks out into the bedroom. “Really Dean?! Really?”

Dean is positioned on the bed, his legs kicked back a little, slowly fingering himself. He’s somehow managed to get the tank top untied from his right wrist and it hangs off the other as he grinds down on his fingers.

“What? You were being a little bitch and I needed something in my ass. Fingers seemed the best bet.” He snarks

“Put me on speaker, kitten. And put the phone on the nightstand.” Roman says quietly.

“You are in so much trouble, Dean.” Seth proclaims triumphantly as he does what Roman requested.

Dean is wholly absorbed in finding his prostate and doesn’t pay attention as Seth sits down next to him on the bed.

“Baby boy.” Roman’s voice is loud and disapproving. Dean freezes and looks panicked for a moment.

“He called you?” He glares at Seth. “Bet he didn’t tell you that the only reason I was laughing is ‘cause he was doin’ stupid voices.”

“I was not!” yelled Seth.

“Both of you stop it.” Roman’s commanding voice brokered no argument. “Dean, if you are still fingering yourself. Stop. Take your damn fingers out. Now.”

Dean complies, arousal at hearing his perfect gorgeous dom and sheepish embarrassment at disappointing him flit across his face. 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

“I didn’t hear you.” 

Dean sulkily slumps his shoulders. “I’m sorry sir.”

“Good boy.” Roman praises. “Apologize to Seth.”

“But…!” Dean protests

“Apologize, Dean. Now.”

“I’m sorry, Seth. It was just funny, you know? I couldn’t help it. But I’m sorry I hurt your feelings.”

Though his words were said petulantly, Seth could hear sincerity.

“I’m sorry too. Don’t know if I was doing silly stuff. I just wanted to help and I think my ego was getting the best of me. Again.” Seth huffed some embarrassed laughter.

“My two good boys. I miss you so much. And I think I have a way we can help Dean with his little problem. Now Dean, you’ve apologized...but I do think some additional corrective action is needed.”

Dean perks up. “Yes sir.”

Roman chuckles. “My good, eager little pup. What is he wearing, Seth?”

“Jeans and boxers. I, um, took off his tank top and tied his wrists together with it. But he got out of it.”

“Such a good idea kitten. Dean is a bad baby boy for getting himself untied without permission. Seth, I want you to take off the rest of his clothes and have him lay across your lap. Are you still clothed?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Keep it that way for now.”

Seth sees a small wave of defiance wash across Dean’s face. He takes Dean’s face in his hands, touching their foreheads together.

“Please Dean. You need to be good. Can you be good for me? Can you be good for sir?”

Dean’s face crumples a little and he nods.

“Is pup going to be good for me?” Roman asks, his voice full of love.

“Y-yeah. I’m gonna be a good pup, sir.” Dean mumbles, blushing.

“Good boy. My sweet baby boy.” Roman croons while Seth unzips Dean’s jeans, pushing them and the boxers down Dean’s long legs. 

Seth positions Dean carefully. “He’s across my lap.”

“Good. We’ll start with twenty.” Roman says, his voice the firm authoritarian again. 

Seth is nervous, he’s never spanked Dean before. That’s always been Roman. With those big strong hands turning Dean, no matter how tense, into an eager little slut. He feels an enormity to the situation that he didn’t have before, realizing that trying to take true power away from Roman never would have worked. He is their anchor and Seth feels a tinge of guilt for being egotistical enough to think he could match him.

“Kitten, don’t overthink this. You’re doing what I ask of you and I’m so proud. Dean, you count them. If you lose count we will have to start over.” 

Seth sucks in a breath, how does Roman do it? Know their insecurities before they even speak and soothing them away. He squares his shoulders. Doing what his sir asks is something at which he excels. He feels Dean’s body quiver and his throat feels dry. He runs a hand over Dean’s smooth pert ass, feeling it jiggle a little. Taking a deep breath he pulls his hand back. 

The smack is loud. So is Dean’s desperate moan as he gasps out a wobbly “One.”

Seth feels his cock twitch. Dean’s hardness is already pressed against his leg and he wonders if Dean will even make it through ten. And what punishments Roman will devise if Dean cums without permission. 

“Seth. Don’t keep me or Dean waiting.” His beautiful dom admonishes. 

“Sorry sir.” He raises his hand up again, kindly deciding to hit the other cheek for the next blow.

“Two.” Dean grinds out between clenched teeth. 

The next five blows are in quick succession and now Seth is worried that he is going to cum first. Watching his baby boy tremble beneath a sheen of sweat, mewling and trying not to rub against him because permission hasn’t been granted yet is hot as hell. Seth almost loses it when he hears a soft moan emanate from the phone; he’s pretty sure Roman is touching himself.

“How’s my little slut doing, Kitten?”  
“He’s being so good, sir. Taking it so well.”

“Keep going.”

Four more slaps against Dean’s reddened cheeks and his body is trembling as he makes sweet little sobs, the tears dampening the duvet as he chokes out the numbers. 

“Oh pup. Being so good for me.” Roman praises. “Color?”

Seth pauses in his strikes, gently running his hands over Dean’s abused ass, whispering words of comfort into his sweat soaked hair. It takes a couple minutes for him to respond, but Dean manages a breathy “Green.”

Dean loses the fight at fourteen. He’s impossibly hard, his length painfully throbbing against Seth’s thigh. He tries, he tries so hard to be good, to find the number after fourteen. But his body is betraying him and mindlessly starts rutting against Seth.

“Number, Dean.” Roman says, his voice firm.

Seth gives a fond laugh. “He can’t, sir. He’s so far gone. Bad little baby boy is trying to get off on me.”

Roman tsks, his voice tinged with disappointment. “Such a naughty pup. Trying to cum without permission and before you have a dick in you. I should have Seth tie you up again and just leave you there, aching and wanting until we decide you’ve been good enough.”

Dean whines, unable to stop the slow grind of his hips against Seth. Tears and snot running down his face as he tries to find words to tell his sweet master how sorry he is.

Seth takes pity on him. “Sir. Please may I fuck him. May I let him come?”

Seth can hear rustling, as though Roman is repositioning himself. 

“Alright, kitten. Since you asked so nicely. Open him up.”

The most beautiful, needy, broken noises start falling from Dean’s lips as Seth slips out from underneath him. 

“On your hands and knees on the bed, baby boy.” Roman orders.

Dean scrambles to obey while Seth grabs the lube from his bag. Turning back to the horny little slut he takes in a deep breath looking at the perfection of the taut, lithe body displayed in front of him.  
“Oh sir. He’s so pretty. All laid out in front of me.”

Roman lets out a groan. “I wish I could be there. Take care of both my boys. I’m so sorry, kitten. So sorry pup.”

“We love you.” Seth murmurs as he settles himself on the bed behind his needy lover. “I’m starting now.”

“Work him open.” Roman grunts and Seth can hear more rustling. 

Seth dribbles some lube onto his fingers, then gently pulls apart Dean’s still sensitive cheeks. The long drawn out moan Dean makes as Seth gently rubs against his opening makes Seth’s dick twitch and a spurt of pre come dampen his breifs. He wants to tease Dean further, make sure he’s completely and utterly taken apart. But Seth knows he can’t hold out that long with his own cock already straining in his sweatpants. He slowly pushes a finger in, and gently pumps in and out.

“One finger in, sir. He’s so tight. More than usual even.” Seth speaks in an almost reverent tone.

“Good kitten. Another. Now.”

Seth complies. Easing in another lube drenched finger. He pumps in and out of Dean’s grasping channel carefully. Dean is mewling and pushing back, trying to get Seth to push into him harder, deeper with his fingers. 

“He’s pushing back. Trying to fuck himself on my fingers”

“My poor eager little whore. Another. Make sure you’re stretching him well”

Another finger added and Seth can barely keep himself together. He scissors his fingers, opening Dean up tenderly. 

“I don’t think either of us can last much longer.” He says pleadingly.

He almost misses a “That makes three of us” that Roman mutters. “Alright baby. Get outta those clothes. Fuck him for me. Neither of you comes until I say so.”

Seth sighs gratefully and removes his fingers from Dean. Dean sobs at the emptiness and Seth pats his hip as he quickly pulls off his clothes. Dean is muttering broken pleases as Seth rolls a condom on and slicks his rock hard cock with plenty of lube. He positions himself behind Dean, the swollen head of his cock nudging Dean’s stretched hole.

“I’m...I’m ready.” He announces

“Do it.” Roman’s voice sounds ragged.

Seth thinks he can hear the soft schlick of Roman jerking himself. He has to take a steadying breath as the sound of his dom getting off on them like this is almost too much. He slowly pushes into Dean, who makes an almost inhuman keening as Seth bottoms out.

“I’m in. So fucking tight, Rome. He’s gonna milk the come right out of me.”

“Move. Fuck him hard, Kitten. I want to hear him scream.”

Seth is more than happy to oblige. He sets up a grueling pace, snapping his hips hard against Dean. Dean is a ragdoll and Seth has to keep up a bruising grip on his hips to keep him at the right angle. Seth never wants this to end. The white hot heat of Dean, the helpless broken noises, the vice around his cock. He’s so lost in the sensation that he almost lets himself go before he remembers to beg for permission.

“Please, sir. I can’t hold out.” He gasps. “Please let me come.”

Roman isn’t even trying to hide how wrecked he is, judging by his voice. “Come for me, kitten. Follow him, pup.”

Seth jackhammers into his pliant boy, howling as he feels his balls tighten up painfully and finally the sweet release crashes over him like a wave. He’s so caught up in his own orgasm that almost misses Dean’s incoherent screaming as Dean thrashes, spilling white hot product on the duvet.

“F-fuck.” Roman whines and Seth can hear several grunts as Roman comes all over himself.

Seth gently slides out of Dean, maneuvering him onto the bed on his back. Dean blinks lazily, a soft, sated smile on his face. Seth tenderly pushes back Dean’s sweat damp hair, giving him a kiss on the forehead. He then heads to the bathroom, getting a damp washcloth. As he comes back he can hear a litany of praise coming from the phone; Roman taking care of his boys as always. Seth wipes the tears from Dean’s face, then tenderly cleans his intimate areas, ending with helping a fast fading Dean beneath the sheets, taking off the ruined duvet first. Dean is snoring gently as Seth finishes tucking the blankets around him. He picks up the phone, sighing into it happily.

“Our boy out?” Roman asks, amused.

“One hundred percent.” Seth giggles slightly. “Thank you. We both needed that.”

“We all did. Can’t wait to see you guys again in a couple weeks.”

“Can we, uh, maybe do that again. Soon?”

Roman chuckles. “You liked that, huh?”

“I could never take away your power, and I never want to.” Seth admits. “But making Dean scream like that? That I could get used to.”

“We’ll see. But perhaps Dean should get a chance to see if he can make you scream like that.” Roman muses

Seth feels a hot lick of arousal roll through him and he gives a shuddery breath. “I could probably get used to that too.”

“Goodnight kitten. I love you.”

Seth snuggles down in the blankets next to Dean. “Love you too.” He ends the call and drops his phone on the night stand. “Second best is better than nothing.” he mumbles as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
